Sister, Sister
by simsbabii
Summary: Near grabbed the front of the man's shirt, his emotions taking control. "Where. Is. My. Sister." Rated T for language and violence
1. Chapter 1

**This story was inspired by the music video for Pink's song, Sober, and the movie 'Taken'. Also, this passes over a lot of time, so there may be a tad of confusion.**

**Me: Hey! Look who I got!**

**Near: Why am I here?**

**Me: I need someone to do the disclaimer, and Misseh still has Matt and Mello.**

**Near: I see, but why me?**

**Me: Because this story is all about you trying to save your *SPOILERS***

**Near: But I don't have a *SPOILERS***

**Me: Pretend you do and do the disclaimer**

**Near: *sigh* Simsbabii doesn't own Death Note or the characters. **

**. . . **

"So… Kira's dead, what do we do now?" Halle began, breaking an awkward silence.

"Hmmm… I don't know, I supposed that you are welcome to leave, if you wish to do so." Near shrugged. He was sprawled across the floor playing with his new Transformers.

"No. We'd like to continue working with you, if that is possible." Rester explained.

"Very well then. I would like you to read through those files." Near pointed to a stack of papers on the desk.

"What are these?" Halle asked, picking up the paper on the top of the stack and scanning it front and back.

"Files on a case that has held my interest for a while." Their faces asked for elaboration. "Two days before I went to Wammy's House, a girl was taken from her home in the middle of the night. No demands were made for a ransom. The police and the FBI announced her dead after searching for two years."

"If the girl was declared dead, why are you looking into the case?" Gevanni asked, taking a chunk of the papers.

"I do not believe she is dead." _I do not __**want**__ to believe she is dead. _

"Well, what is her name? I can get searching for information on her right away." Rester asked, turning to the computer.

"Her name is Natalie River." Near turned away from the shocked and confused looks of the SPK members.

**. . . **

The white haired girl whimpered when her cell door opened. One of _his _men came towards her. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her from the room.

"Hair! Hair!" She protested as hers was basically ripped from her skull.

"Shut up." The man grunted, forcing her through a door.

The room she was in was white, and when the door shut the walls appeared seamless. She felt as if she would disappear. "Nate, you promised you would save me. Where are you?"

**. . . **

**Two Days Later**

"Near, we haven't found anything besides what we already know. This may be a lost cause." Halle whispered.

"Well, I believe this is a good time to pay a visit to an old friend of mine. How fast can we get to Pennsylvania?" Near looked up from his puzzle.

"We can be there in a few hours if we leave right away." Rester glanced at his watch.

"Very well then. Could you please call this number," Near handed Rester a slip of paper, "and ask for Katherine."

Rester nodded. A minute later, a girl answered. "_Hello_?"

"Is Katherine there?"

"_One second. Sissy! Telephone!_"The girl called.

A pause. "_Hello? Who is this?_"

"Katherine, this is Near. Do you remember me?" Near spoke loudly.

"_Near! Haven't spoken to you in forever! Congrats on the Kira case. What do you want?_" Katherine sounded happy.

"I want your help on a new case I've taken. We will be coming later today."

"_Later today? Near, I have church. Can this wait, or is it about your_"

"This cannot wait. I will see you later."

"_Near! When_" They hung up before she could finish.

**. . . **

Gevanni pulled into the parking lot of the big church. "Park there." Near pointed to an empty spot near the front of the building.

Gevanni parked in the spot and got out of the car, followed by Near. "Wait in the narthex while I chat with Katherine. We shouldn't be long."

Near walked through a set of open doors, following the loud music pumping through them. Katherine, along with two younger girls were singing to what Near assumed was a Sunday School class.

"Okay, the next song I'm gonna need a partner." Katherine announced as the song ended. Her eyes scanned across the group of children before her eyes rested on Near. "You!"

Near sighed and walked slowly up to the front, not ready to deal with whatever torturous song he would have to dance to.

"This song is 'Are You Going to Praise the Lord' all you have to do is follow me." Katherine whispered.

Near nodded as Island music began playing. (**A/N: For the sake of your sanity, I will skip the song**). Near looked at Katherine as the song ended, "Can I talk to you now?"

"Fine." Katherine led Near over to a corner and they sat down.

"You were right. This is about my sister."


	2. Chapter 2

**This story was inspired by the music video for Pink's song, Sober, and the movie 'Taken'. Also, this passes over a lot of time, so there may be a tad of confusion.**

**Me: Hey! I got a new person to do my disclaimer**

**Matsuda: HIII!**

**Me: What's up Matsu?**

**Matsuda: Nothing. Just doing the disclaimer for you!**

**Me: YAY! We can do it together, Matsu!**

**Matsuda: Simsbabii doesn't own Death Note or the characters, or the song 'I Won't Grow Up'**

**Me: But I do own Katherine and Natalie, Near's SISTER.**

**Near: I DO NOT HAVE A SISTER! ****I have a **_**twin**_** sister**

**. . . **

"You were right. This is about my sister." Near pulled his leg to his chest.

"Near, you know what the police said. She is dead. You have to let go." Katherine patted Near's shoulder as her twirled a piece of white hair around his finger.

"I guess this is more like… closure."

"You need closure? Then why do you need me? How am I closure?" Katherine asked.

"I need your skills. Allow me to assume that you still have the talents you possessed at Wammy's."

"You mean tracking, reading lips and being super sneaky? If so, then yeah."

"That is exactly what I mean. Would you consider joining us?"

"You mean there are more of you?" Katherine thought Near was joking. He was the most anti-social person she has ever met, and didn't know why on earth he would be working with other people.

"Yes, three others to be exact."

"And you need a seventeen year old girl? Wow you must be desperate to find your sister." Katherine smirked at the depressed look on Near's face.

"Yes, I am. I promised her when she was taken that I would save her and bring her kidnappers to justice. Almost fourteen years later I'm finally fulfilling this promise."

**. . . **

_Near stirred when he heard the front door fly open. "Natalie! I think mom's home!" He said excitedly, jumping out of bed. His twin sister looked up sleepily from across the room. "Nate, tell mommy I'm asleep." _

"_But you are awake." Near looked at his sister quizzically as she pretended to snore. _

_Their bedroom door opened and two men dressed in black stormed into their room. "Who are you?" Near demanded. The larger of the men pushed Near to the floor as his accomplice moved towards Natalie._

"_Natalie! Fight back!" He shouted as the shorter of the men grabbed the girl by the collar of her white pajamas._

"_No! Let go!" Natalie struggled against the man, but being a weak six-year-old, there wasn't much she could do._

_The larger man handcuffed Near to his bed. "Natalie!" "Nate! Help!" Natalie's white hair hid the distressed look on her face._

"_Natalie! I promise I will save you and bring these guys to justice!" Near promised as his sister was dragged from the room. _

_Near could hear shouting in the front hall, the voices belonging to his mother and probably one of the kidnappers. There was a scream and what sounded like breaking glass. What followed was worse than silence- the sound of squealing tires against wet black top, and the sound of death floating over the house. _

_Near tugged against the cuff, and his wrist slipped out almost too easily. He walked out of his room towards the stairs. Peering down into the front hall, he saw his mother lying on the ground, broken glass lying around her, slick with blood. "Mom!" _

_Near ran down the stairs, almost tripping on his pajamas. "Mom." He knelt next to his mother, feeling for a pulse. Nothing. Near tucked his knee to his chest, sighing heavily. _

**. . .**

"Fine, Near, I will help you." Katherine decided.

"Very well then." Near stood.

"So I have to stay with you guys? There's a downside. And what about my stuff?" Katherine joked as Near led her over to a tall man who stood by the open doors.

"Your things are already at Headquarters." Near paused, "Gevanni, this is Katherine." Near motioned to Katherine, who waved shyly.

"Hi." Gevanni shook Katherine's hand.

"Oh, wait a second." She ran back into the building and came back with a laptop tucked under her arm. "I have my programs already installed on this."

"Very well then. We should get going, the sooner we are back the sooner we can locate Natalie."

"Yeah! Let's find Natalie!" Katherine punched her fist in the air enthusiastically.

**. . .**

"Near, can you tell me what the guys looked like?" Katherine asked. The girl was sprawled across the tiled floor, a program open on her laptop.

Katherine typed in the description that Near gave her. "Hair color?" "A dark brown." Katherine spun her laptop around to show Near the results. "That's definitely the one that grabbed her."

"I just find it amazing that you remember every detail of his face after all these years." Katherine admired.

"I will never forget their faces." Near stated, adding more dice to his already growing tower.

"What about the other one?" Near explained the face of the second man, and Katherine once again showed him the face she had created on her program. Near nodded, the face definitely belonging to the man.

"What program is that, Katherine?" Near asked curiously.

Katherine blushed and his behind her computer, "Sims Body shop."

"Some things never change. You always seemed to be in that program, but I never saw you play the game itself. Why is this?"

"Why do you care?"

"I was just curious."

"I fiddle around with the faces, figuring out how to cheat the program to get their faces to look however I want them to look. Matt taught me." Katherine sighed dreamily, and Near vaguely remembered Katherine having an infatuation for Matt when they were at Wammy's.

Katherine sighed and rolled onto her back, staring at the ceiling. "How stupid would you feel if the kidnapper was somebody you knew?"

"I wouldn't feel stupid; I would probably feel betrayed if that person was close. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering." Katherine flipped back over and ran the images of the two faces through a program.

A minute later she had names for the two men- Bradford Knightly and Edward Black. Katherine made a face before Google-ing the names. She clicked on the first link, "Does the fact that they are wanted for rape and murder help you at all?"

If looks could kill, Katherine would be dead. "I was just kidding, Near. Sensitive beast." Katherine printed the information from the website and went back to searching.

"Hey, Near, mind if I play some music? It helps me concentrate."

"Whatever makes you work faster." Near finished stacking his dice and twirled his hair around his finger.

The song 'I Won't Grow Up' started coming from Katherine's laptop. She snickered, "Near, this is the perfect song for you!" After receiving angry glares from everyone in the room, Katherine smiled apologetically and plugged in a pair of earbuds.

"I got it!" Katherine startled everyone and rapidly hit the print button.

"What's this?" Halle asked, looking at the information Katherine had printed.

"Where we begin." The girl scrawled an address on the back of her hand before jumping up, "Who would care to accompany me?"

"Katherine, Halle and I will accompany you." Near announced, climbing down from his swivel chair.

"Okey-Dokey! Also, call me by that name I had at Wammy's. It is easier to say." Katherine smiled sweetly at Near.

"Okay, Ruby. Let's get going."


	3. Chapter 3

**This story was inspired by the music video for Pink's song, Sober, and the movie 'Taken'. Also, this passes over a lot of time, so there may be a tad of confusion.**

**Me: Hey! I Mellonapped Mello to do the disclaimer for me!**

**Mello: Mellonapped? Is that a word?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Mello: Then why are there red squiggles under the word.**

**Me: Shut up Mello and do the disclaimer before I reveal your two biggest secrets!**

**Mello: *grumbling* Simsbabii doesn't own Death Note or the characters. She doesn't own any chocolate either *angry***

**Me: Mello has no eyebrows and has really weird shaped eyes**

**Mello: Says who?**

**Me: *checks the manga* Chapter 61 to 99 and almost any episode after 26 *I think***

**Mello: *profanity***

**. . . **

Katherine looked at the car they were taking. While she admired it, Halle headed for the front seat. Katherine grabbed her arm, "Nu-uh. I drive."

"You can't drive, you're fourteen!"

"I'm seventeen, Halle. I am driving." Katherine insisted.

"Kath- Ruby, I am going do drive." "No. I am going to drive." "I am driving." "We'll have to settle this the old fashioned way." "How is that?" "Rock-Paper-Scissors!"

Halle looked at Katherine quizzically, "You're serious?" Katherine nodded. "Best two out of three drives."

While the two women battled out over who got to drive, Near silently sat in the passengers seat and waited for them to finish. A defeated looking Halle climbed into the backseat while Katherine enthusiastically jumped into the driver's seat.

She checked the address on her hand, "New Milford. Ugh, I wish we had known this when we were in Pittsburgh. Would've made my life so much easier." Katherine mumbled to herself as she pulled out of the garage.

"New Milford? Where is that?" Halle asked.

"Near the New York-Pennsylvania border. I lived there for three years before I went to Wammy's." Katherine handed Halle a map and Near a pack of cards, "Here. It's a new pack of Tarot cards. Enjoy."

**. . . **

Katherine parked in front of a small café. "Ruby, are you sure this is the right place?" Halle asked, glancing at the tidy building.

Katherine checked her hand, "Yes. I'm sure." She put on her sunglasses and climbed out of the car.

The other two followed as Katherine walked inside the building. The inside was decorated like a vegetable garden and it smelled like Pancakes. She waited inside the door for the others. When they stepped inside, Katherine grabbed Near by the arm and dragged her over to a waitress.

"Debbie!"

The woman called Debbie turned, her face lighting up. "Katherine, is that really you?!" Debbie eyed Near, "Is he your boyfriend?"

"No. He's my boss. The man I spoke to you about, is he here still?" Katherine was eager to get off the topic of Near.

"Yeah. He's been sitting over there like he's waiting for somebody. Kinda shifty if you ask me."

"Thank you Debbie." Katherine nodded.

"Oh, Kates, he's a good catch." Debbie winked at Katherine before going to serve some coffee.

"What was that about?" Near asked as Katherine led him over to the man who sat in the corner booth.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it, Near. Just focus on finding Natalie right now."

"Can I help you?" The man looked up from his newspaper.

"Yes. You can." Katherine and Near slid into the seat opposite the man.

"Do you know these men?" Katherine slid the photos of Bradford and Edward across the table.

Something flashed through his eyes- recognition possibly –before he shook his head. "I don't know them."

"Are you sure? Take a good long look." Katherine said, more menacingly than before. Near could definitely see the family resemblance between her and Mello- that dark tone in her voice when she meant business was exactly like Mello's.

The man stared at the photos for exactly one minute and six seconds before responding. "Yes, I remember them. Came through trying to… sell me something." Both Near and Katherine could tell he was choosing his words carefully.

"What were they trying to sell you?" Katherine pressed.

"Are you guys cops or something? Cause I swear I aint done nothing illegal!" The man said angrily.

"Just answer the question- What were they trying to sell you?" The dark tone had passed to Near's voice.

"They were trying to sell me a… girl."

"What did she look like?" Near demanded, his pulse quickening. _They tried to _sell _Natalie? Sick perverts. _

"White hair, big grey eyes, really pale. She looked a lot like you." The man pointed to Near.

"When?" Katherine asked, pocketing the photos.

"About six months ago. They were being really careful not to tell me their names cause that was when Kira was still alive."

"Do you know where they were headed next?" Katherine asked, placing a hand on Near's shoulder to keep him from attacking the man.

"Yeah. Gave me an address to where they would be if I changed my mind, but I didn't go cause I aint no pedophile."

"Can we have that address?" Near asked as calmly as he could.

The man nodded and wrote something down on a napkin. He handed it to Katherine, who took a pen from her purse and scrawled the address on her hand under the previous one. "Thank you so much. You were really a big help."

Katherine pulled Near back over to Halle, "Those guys contacted him and tried to sell Natalie to him."

"That's just wrong." Halle shook her head.

"Near, are you alright?" Katherine asked, looking into his eyes.

"Yes."

Katherine considered telling Near she knew he was lying, but decided against it. "Bye Debbie!"

"Bye Katherine." Debbie glanced at Near, "You should go out with him. He's cute."

Even when the three were in the car and driving back to New York, the blush had not faded from Katherine's cheeks.

"Do you feel sick? Your face is red." Near pointed out as he looked through his new cards.

"Huh? I'm fine." Katherine lied. She most certainly was not fine.


	4. Chapter 4

**For the seventy or so of you who read this and have favorited/subscribed, please comment!**

**Me: Hey!! I got Kira himself to do the disclaimer today!**

**Light: Hi… I thought I was dead, how did I get here?**

**Me: Don't make me explain the magical force that is imagination and do my disclaimer.**

**Light: Why should I?**

**Me: Because I want your autograph as well *hiding a death note behind my back.**

**Light: Okay! Simsbabii doesn't own Death Note or the characters, or Holiday Inn. **

**Me: *writes Light's name down in my Death Note***

**Light: *dies***

**. . . **

**4**

"You're still red. Why don't you lie down?" Near suggested to Katherine.

"I'm fine, Near. Debbie is just… never mind." Katherine patted Near's head and started working on her laptop.

Near sighed and went back to looking through his Tarot cards. He now had one hundred and six. When he came across a Reaper card, he thought of Mello. Katherine was Mello's half sister. He doesn't think she doesn't know he's dead. She probably doesn't even know that they are related. He considered telling her, but decided against it. One family problem was enough, thank you.

"Near."

"Hmm?"

"Do you miss her?"

"Who?"

"Natalie."

"Oh."

"I miss my brother too."

"Huh?"

"And I bet Halle misses him."

"What are you talking about, Ruby?" Halle looked intensely at Katherine.

"I miss Mello." Katherine shut off her laptop and went to her room to lie down and take a nap like Near suggested.

**. . . **

Natalie sat on the mattresses that were piled in the middle of the room. Four white walls. A mirrored ceiling. She examined herself in the mirror. Her white hair had grown long, very long. It looked greasy.

"I need a shower." She muttered to herself.

Her thoughts wander to her brother. Is he going to save her from these men? Is he still short? Does he still play with toys? Where is he now? That was the biggest thing. Where is Nate now? Is he trying to find her, or has he given up?

**. . . **

Katherine lay sprawled out on her bed. She played the recording of the man's voice over again as she typed the address into Google Earth. The camera flew from its focused view on the HQ to Snowflake, Arizona. Katherine scribbled down the coordinates on her hand and ran from her room.

Near looked up from his dice tower when Katherine burst into the room. "Snowflake, Arizona."

She shoved her hand in Near's face, showing him the coordinates. "I see. I recommend we all go on this one, for I have a feeling we will not be returning here without Natalie."

They all almost instantly agreed. "I drive!" Katherine announced. Halle opened her mouth to argue. "Don't argue with her." Near stated, climbing out of his swivel chair.

"Yep, cause it'll end in me getting to drive to Arizona and you pouting in the backseat like an immature child." Katherine smiled a sickly sweet smile.

"Fine. But we should get going." Halle stood up, as well as Rester and Gevanni.

**. . . **

**LATE **

"Guys, why don't we stop for the night? We made good headway today and" Katherine paused to yawn, "I'm exhausted."

"Very well then. We can stay there." Near pointed to a Holiday Inn, the front glowing brightly against the dark sky.

Katherine pulled into the parking lot. "I'll drop you guys off here and find a parking space. Wait for me in the lobby." She waited while the other four got out of the car before finding a place to park a few spots from the entrance.

One inside, Near handed Rester a credit card, "Commander Rester, please get two rooms; one for you, Gevanni and I, and one for Lidner and Ruby."

"I have to share a room with HER?" Halle protested.

"You slept with her brother. The least you can do is sleep in the same room as her." Near stated plainly while Rester got the rooms.

Halle blushed and nodded.

**. . . **

"So, you dated my brother?" Katherine said casually as she watched a movie on her laptop.

"Yeah. Guess I did." Halle muttered as she mulled over something on a piece of paper.

"Cool. So I guess he did survive the explosion."

"Yeah."

"And Matt too? He survived it, right?"

"Matt?"

"Redheaded gamer boy, smokes, wears swimming goggles. Ring a bell?"

Halle shook her head, and Katherine gasped. "Is something wrong?"

"We only have 98 hours to find her?"

"From when?" Halle asked, walking over to Katherine.

"From when she was taken, to never finding her." Katherine covered her mouth as tears fell down her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'd like to thank my reviewers: And for the other seventy or so of you who read this and have favorited/subscribed, please comment! **

**Me: Hi! I have… MATT! Matt, say hi to your fangirls!**

**Matt: Hi fangirls… *gets attacked by fans***

**Me: *sprays fans with a water bottle* BACK! Don't make me play episode 36! **

***matt's fangirls explode***

**Matt: Thanks for saving me! I guess I can do your disclaimer to repay you. Simsbabii doesn't own Death Note or a gun. Thank god she doesn't, school has made her irritable.**

**Me: Matt, blame Mademoiselle Ruffo. She doesn't like me!**

**. . . . . . . . **

**5**

"Are we going to tell him?" Halle's voice was filled with worry.

"We can't Halle, if he found out his sister was as good as dead, he's be devastated!"

Katherine closed her laptop and flopped backwards onto the bed.

"Ruby, one of us is going to have to tell him!" Halle said, her voice getting louder.

"Listen to me Lidner; I love Near, and to see him in that much pain, it would unbearable!" Katherine mumbled into the pillow.

"Let's just get some sleep." Halle murmured, turning off the lights.

**. . . . . . . **

"What did Ruby say?" Near asked.

Gevanni pressed a button and replayed the audio tape. Near listened closely to Katherine's words. "Play the first part once more."

"_Listen to me, Lidner; I love Near._" Her voice echoed in Near's head. _She means like a brother. _He told himself.

But somewhere deep inside, he hoped he was wrong.

**. . . . . . . **

"Wait one waffle-eating second; Our suspects are staying in this hotel?!" Nod. "And you all decided to offer me as bait?" More nods. "And you, Near, actually agreed to this?"

"Ruby, you said you would help us find Natalie." Rester reminded the angry blonde.

"Before I was bait for pedophiles!" Katherine shrieked.

"Listen. You're the youngest out of all of us. Since you are a seventeen year old girl, you are an easy target. You'll have an earpiece as a way to communicate and a tracker somewhere on you so that we can get to you if something goes awry. We also will be watching you so you don't get killed." Near explained.

Katherine sighed and sunk into the chair behind her, crossing her arms defiantly. "I'll do it, but if something goes wrong you better be freakin' ready to save me."

**. . . . . . . **

Katherine sat on a bench outside the hotel, just sitting. She saw Bradford and Edward exit the building, look around, and head towards her. "Suspects have exited the building and are coming my way."

"Stay calm." Rester advised.

"No freaking duh." Katherine mumbled.

"Hey little girl, where are your parents?" Bradford asked and he and Edward towered over her.

"Not here."

"Why?"

"I came on my own."

"Well, why don't you come upstairs with me and my buddy here?" Edward suggested, grabbing her wrist and tugging her forward.

"No! Don't touch me!" Katherine shouted, pulling away and attempting to get back inside.

"Near, shouldn't we do something? This is getting out of control!" Rester tore his eyes from the screen to look at his boss.

"No. This is going exactly as planned." Near stated, his face placid. "Ruby, listen to me. They are going to take you."

Katherine gasped, but before she could protest she was knocked down. She hit her head on the pavement and the world around her went dark.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'd like to thank my reviewers: And for the other seventy or so of you who read this and have favorited/subscribed, please comment! **

**Me: Hi! I brought TWO of my favorite characters today- SAYU AND MELLO!**

**Sayu: …**

**Mello: Hey, I remember her!**

**Me: Hi Mello!  
Mello: Oh god not again!**

**Sayu: … OMG ITS MELLO! *hides***

**Me: Dare I ask what you did you her?  
Mello: No.**

**Me: O.e just do the disclaimer.**

**Mello: Simsbabii doesn't own Death Note, and she TOTALLY didn't steal any lines from season three of Avatar. **

**Me: I DIDN'T**

**Mello: Like HELL you didn't!**

**Sayu: … **

**Me: Oh Sayu *shakes head***

**. . . . . . . . **

**6**

Katherine woke with a killer headache, and she remembered why. She quickly sat up and felt around, but realizing she was safe, she relaxed. _The creepers didn't get me. Near saved me. _She thought happily, hopping out of bed and going to find Near and the others.

**. . . . . . . **

"Have they said anything yet?" Near asked as he watched the two men in their separate cells.

"No. They won't talk."

"I'm coming down there. Halle, please go check on Ruby."

Halle nodded, getting up from her chair and heading in the direction of Katherine's room. Near stood from his chair once the woman was gone and headed for the door that lead into the room Bradford was in. He took a breath to calm his nerves before opening the door and stepping inside.

"Where is she?" No beating around the bush, it's too late to do that.

Bradford kept his head in his hands, not speaking.

"Look at me!" The man slowly lifted his head to look at Near. "Do you know who I am?"

He stared at Near for five minutes exactly before responding. "Yes. That alien freak always said you were gonna come and get her, but it was all bullshit because she's still there, suffering." He said almost playfully.

Near knelt down in front of the man, trying to keep the swirling emotions under control. "Where is Natalie?"

"You're never gonna find her."

Near grabbed the front of the man's shirt, his emotions taking control. "Where. Is. My. Sister."

There was only silence from Bradford. Near let go of his shirt, a feeling of disgust washing over the boy. He stared at the pathetic excuse for a human for a few moments before turning and leaving.

**. . . . . . . **

"Oh, hey Halle." Katherine spotted the blonde woman as she wandered down the hall.

"Ruby. Are you okay? You hit your head pretty hard."

"I'm fine, Halle. Just a little confused. What happened while I was out?"

"Well, we tailed Nightly and Black for a few miles before pulling them over. We got you into our car while Gevanni argued with them. We've had them in custody for a day or two, and Near just went in to see Bradford."

"Is he okay? I mean, these are the guys that kidnapped his sister." Katherine nibbled on her pinky nail.

"I don't know, he hasn't really spoken at all until today."

"I think I should go talk to him." Katherine decided.

"That may or may not be a good idea. Because I'm almost 100 percent positive he heard what you said the other night."

"That'll just make things easier for me, Lidner."

**. . . . . . . **

Natalie shivered involuntarily. Bradford and Edward have been gone for a while now, at least a day she figured. _Maybe, since they're gone, Nate got them. He'll find me, I know it! I can't give up on him yet. _Natalie rubbed her arms and lay back on the mattress in the middle of the tiny room. _Soon. Soon I'll be back with my brother and we'll be a family again. _

**. . . . . . . **

Katherine found Near sitting on his bed just staring at his robots, which wasn't unusual for him but she still thought it was weird. "Near, are you okay?"

Near looked up at Katherine, "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well, Halle told me you talked to Bradford, and, well, he kidnapped your sister." Katherine whispered, sitting on the corner of Near's bed.

"Yes, I did. I got no new information, if that is why you are here." Near explained, returning his stare to the toys in front of him.

"That's not why I'm here. I" Katherine paused, "You're really important to me and I have to know that you aren't upset or angry, especially with your self." Katherine brushed her bangs out of her face.

"I'm not upset and I'm not angry. Now if that is all, could you please leave?"

"Near! You are obviously keeping something bottled up inside. I want to help but I can't if you don't tell me what is wrong."

"Do you know what it is like to loose a sister? She's waited fourteen years for me, and I'm just now getting close to finding her. There are so many 'what ifs' that I can barley think logically anymore, let alone control my emotions." Near glared at Katherine, who looked hurt.

"I know what its like to loose a brother." Katherine folded her hands in her lap and stared at the floor, fighting back tears.

Near acted on an impulse and hugged Katherine. She gasped in surprise, but hugged him back. They both felt safe at that moment, like nothing could separate them.

**. . . . . . . **

Sorry these updates are so short, the story would be extremely short in chapters if they were much longer.

So, what do you think of the whole Near-x-Katherine relationship? Should it happen, should it not? Cute, not? I need to know things so I can make you happy (or mad if you happen to like Katherine)

So I'll see you later, and hopefully have an update up by Sunday or Monday.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'd like to thank my reviewers: And for the other seventy or so of you who read this and have favorited/subscribed, please comment! **

**Me: Hi, I have Takada and Near here today!**

**Near: Why am I here?**

**Me: To keep me from murdering Takada on the spot *evil smile***

**Takada: OMG LIGHT SAVE ME!**

**Me: I won't kill you if you and Near do the Disclaimer.**

**Takada: 4realz?!**

**Me: I'm Mello and Matt's #1 fangirl, what do YOU think?**

**Takada and Near: Simsbabii doesn't own Death Note.**

**Near: Takada, I would run if I was you.**

**Takada: *unfortunately escapes death by Mello and Matt's fangirls***

**Me: Don't worry ladies; we'll get her next time!**

**Prepare for a time-skip! (And Near POV chap)**

**. . . . . . . . **

**7**

February-

No results. Neither Black nor Knightly has spoken a word since I spoke to Bradford last month. Katherine hasn't spoken to me either.

March-

Edward has started some insane muttering. Gevanni thinks we should turn them over to the police since they are doing absolutely nothing to help us. Oh, and Katherine accidentally dyed her hair the color of a fire truck.

April- We turned Black and Knightly over to the authorities after Knightly gave us an important piece of information. Katherine has decided to speak to me again (oh the joy)

April 16th -

The five of us sat in a field of high grass, Katherine at my side, Hal next to Gevanni a few feet away and Rester at the front. Roughly twenty meters away from us was a single story building that was in an utter state of disrepair. And somewhere inside there was my sister.

"Are you ready?" I asked, casting a sideways glance at Katherine, whose bright red hair swayed just slightly in the breeze. I felt my face turn red, and I hoped I wasn't coming down with something.

"I've been ready." She responded.

"Everyone remember the plan?" Gevanni asked.

"I do. You, Rester and Hal will go in and, eh, secure the security. Then, on your signal, me and Near will go in and find Natalie." Katherine recited.

"Very well then. We haven't a moment to spare." I signaled for the others to go in.

Hal, Gevanni and Rester got up from their positions and ran towards the building. Rester kicked in the front door and rushed inside.

"Ready?" I asked Katherine again.

She grabbed my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Are you?"

"Yes." I told her. Our hands stayed linked together for a short moment, but we both quickly took them away once we realized what an awkward gesture it was.

"So, I guess after we get Natalie back, I have to go back home." Her voice was empty of its usual cheery and sarcastic tone.

I looked at the grass, "I guess you will."

"We're secure." Rester's voice crackled.

Katherine and I got to our feet. "This'll be such a cool birthday- getting to meet your sister and stuff." She said as she dashed towards the building.

I blinked for a moment before following after her. I can't believe I forgot today Katherine turns 18. Shaking all thoughts from my mind, I quickened my pace. When I reached the building, Katherine was halfway down the hallway, every door thrown open. I followed after her, double checking each room. Some were empty, and some had up to four children. There were plenty of girls, but none of them were Natalie.

There was a procession of shouts and gunshots coming from a room at the very end of the hall. Katherine and I ran as fast as we could towards the source of the noise. Katherine pulled the door open, revealing the room empty except for our team. Hal was flat on her back, more than likely unconscious. Gevanni's nose was bleeding and Rester looked shocked.

"What happened?" I asked, taking in the situation slowly.

"They attacked us when we had our backs turned. One of them shot at us, while the other two directly attacked. Hal got hit with that" Rester pointed to a heavy looking object, "And she's out cold. Gevanni and I were both shot at and he got punched in the nose."

"Holy flarg." Katherine commented, staring intently at Gevanni's bleeding nose.

"Did you find her?" Gevanni sounded absolutely ridiculous, speaking with his nose plugged.

"We doubled checked every room. She's not here. Black lied."

**. . . **

There was a soft knock on my door. "Near, are you in there?" I stayed silent, hoping that whatever she needed could wait.

Much to my dismay, my door opened and Katherine entered. I covered my head with my sheets and pretended to be sleeping. She sighed heavily. "I know you're awake, Near."

"Ruby, please leave me be." The end of my bed depressed and I sighed internally. She wasn't planning on leaving. I uncovered my face and sat up, staring at Katherine. "What do you want?"

"Are you alright, Near? I can only imagine how mad you must be that we were lied to- that she wasn't there." Katherine's voice was still drained of all happiness as she scooted towards me.

"I'm just confused. Maybe- maybe it was wrong of me to take this case since I have an emotional attachment to it." I explained.

Katherine took my hands in hers. "Near, you're doing everything in your power to get Natalie back. Don't beat yourself up if one raid doesn't go how we planned."

"Yes, but what if we _don't _find her. What if she's- gone."

"We don't have time for the '_what-ifs_' Near. You need to be thinking about what is going on right now, or you _won't _find her." Katherine said sternly, our faces now just inches from each other's.

My face grew hot again, and I really wondered if I was sick. "You don't understand this situation."

"No, I don't. You need to tell me how you are feeling so I can understand you!" Katherine was yelling, and she was rather close to my ears.

"I don't know what I'm feeling, Ruby. So please stop shouting and leave me be." I said angrily, pulling my hands away from hers.

Katherine gave me a strange look before kissing me on the lips. She blinked at me for several minutes before getting up and leaving. I crawled back under my covers, the sensation of her lips on mine lingering. I knew things were about to get very complicated.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all for being so loyal! And I'm sorry if you hate me now, making you think they'd find Natalie then they didn't. Don't kill me.**

**I'm alone today, I had to lend my Death Note characters to Cassie for a fashion show *I have NO idea* So I don't own Death Note or Google Earth. End of story**

(P.S. I caught Takada and she is tied up in my basement covered in cat food. I plan on feeding her to the Prawns)

**This chapter is dedicated to L_Lawliet26 for being awesome, and also Practically Venomous for being equally awesome (and I hope she will update TTWH soon)**

**. . . . . . . . **

**8**

"Wait, play that again."

It has been six whole days since their mission that was, as Katherine has come to say, made of fail. They we're watching the tapes of Knightly and Black that had been taken during their confinement. Katherine hit the rewind button and then the play button.

"Thirty Eight. Fifty Seven…"

"He went crazy, Ruby. It's not anything." Rester said, not understanding why this part was so important.

"No, it's something. Listen closely. It sounds like" Near began

"Coordinates." Katherine and Near finished at the same time.

"Start it from when he begins the numbers, Ruby write it all down." Near instructed, a wave of excitement rippled through the group.

As Black mumbled the numbers, Katherine wrote on her hand in black marker like a madwoman, Gevanni copied the numbers from Katherine's hand into Google Earth and the others listened intently. Rester stopped the tape when Gevanni announced he found the spot.

"See, it was just rambling. That isn't showing anything." Halle said as they all stared at the tree-dotted Utah landscape.

"Gevanni, zoom in." Near instructed.

The camera zoomed closer and the blue roof of a small home came into view. "Holy light-refracting crap. Maybe- Maybe he didn't lie." Katherine mumbled.

"Are you suggesting that Natalie is being held there?" Near asked, looking curiously at Katherine.

"Yes, Near. Congratulations on possessing a brain." Katherine patted Near on the head, and her heart skipped a beat.

"Actually, Ruby, every human is born with a brain." Near said matter-of-factly.

"You're an ass, Near."

There was a silence before Gevanni spoke. "I guess we're going to Utah."

"YAY UTAH!"

Near frowned at Katherine. "You're just like Matsuda." He mumbled, spinning in his spinny chair.

**. . . . . . **

Much to Halle's excitement, Katherine chose to sit in the backseat for the ride to Utah. Although the adults knew the real reason behind this, Katherine said simply that she wanted to give Halle a break.

Incase you're wondering, this is how the seating chart in the car goes. Halle and Rester are in the front two seats. In the back, Gevanni is in the left window seat, Near is in the middle and Katherine is at the right window seat.

"Near, are you happy you'll be seeing her again?" Katherine asked quietly.

"I'll be happy when she is safe." Near grumbled, twirling white hair around his finger.

Katherine pecked Near on the cheek. "You're mother would be proud of you."

Near wiggled around until he could pull his leg up without being extremely uncomfortable. Katherine stared out the window, off in her own dream land. The car was silent for a long time, that is, until Katherine saw a sign announcing that they were now in Utah.

"UTAH IS THE BEST STATE!" She declared loudly, hurting everyone's ears.

"Nice to know. Now please use your inside voice." Halle said as if she was speaking to a small child.

"You're not my mom Halle." Katherine retorted.

"Ruby, I'm probably old enough to be your mother. So be quiet."

"Oh, gross. You're old enough to be my mom and you… oh that's just gross!"

This went on between them for a long time. Near sighed internally and closed his eyes. So much for a quiet ride to their temporary Headquarters.

**. . . . . . . **

"So, when is this all going to take place?" Gevanni asked.

They were in the temporary HQ, an apartment. The main room was lined with monitors, a three small bedrooms and one really small bathroom.

"Tomorrow at exactly ten a.m." Near said, staring at the monitors. "So I suggest you catch up on sleep."

"Sounds like a good idea. Night guys." Katherine yawned and headed towards the room she and Halle were supposed to share.

The three adults exchanged secret glances. These looks initiated part one of their own 'secret mission'. Halle stood and followed Katherine, while Rester and Gevanni turned to their superior.

"Near, what do you think about Ruby?" Gevanni started awkwardly.

Near looked curiously at the black haired man. "What do you mean?"

"Well, do you have, err… feelings for her?" Gevanni scratched the back of his head nervously.

"She's a very good friend, yes." Near turned back to the screens and twirled hair around his finger.

Rester and Gevanni both facepalmed- literally. "Near, what he means is- do you have a crush on her?"

Near frowned, and both men sighed. Who knew the world's greatest genius could be _so_ dense?

**. . . . . . . **

"Hey Halle." Katherine greeted as Halle came into the room.

"Hey Ruby. I was wondering, what you said about Near back in that hotel- did you really mean it?"

"Huh? About loving him?" Katherine asked, blinking repeatedly as Halle turned on the light.

"Yeah. That part."

"Yeah, I did mean it. But it's not like I'd tell him, he made it sorta obvious that he didn't like me when I kissed him and he just stared at me." Katherine grumbled.

"You- you kissed him?" Halle smiled; glad her back was to Katherine.

"Yes I did. Is that a problem Lidner?"

"No, no. I was just thinking that you should, I dunno, do something to encourage him to not loose hope tomorrow."

"Like what?"

"I dunno. Kiss him again maybe?"

"He wouldn't like that. Near shuns human contact."

Halle shrugged into a night shirt. "I'm not so sure. I think he kinda likes you back."

"Good night Halle."

**. . . . . . . **

For the first time since starting this case, both Near and Katherine fell asleep smiling.


	9. Finale Part Un

**Me: Hi! Since I am lazy today I've shipped in somebody who has nothing to do with Death Note whatsoever (well, except in the crossover but that doesn't count)**

**Tobey: HAI!**

**Me: Hi Tobey… I thought I told Nana to send Sue.**

**Tobey: But Sue didn't wanna come so I came.**

**Me: Okay. Do the disclaimer.**

**Tobey: Later.**

**Me: NOW! DON'T MAKE ME GET MR. WU!**

**Tobey: Simsbabii doesn't own Death Note… or me**

**Me: … Yet ...**

**. . . . . . . . **

**9**

"Ruby! Up! Now!" Halle shook the sleeping girl in an attempt to wake her up.

"Leave me alone _mom_.And turn off the damn lights so I can open my eyes." Katherine grumbled from under her pillow.

"You have five minutes or we'll leave you behind."

Katherine shot straight up. "I'm awake."

Halle smiled softly at the girl before going into the main room.

**. . . . . . . **

Natalie blinked herself awake. The girl was a ball of nerves- well more than usual. She could tell something was about to happen- bad or good she did not know. All she knew was that her captors had been arrested and that different people were in charge of her.

Natalie really truly hoped Nate was coming soon. She had to, hope is all she has left.

**. . . . . . . **

"Okay, what's the plan man?" Katherine asked, rubbing her hands together.

"We will leave in five minutes for the location. From there things will play out similarly to our original plan except we all go in at the same time. Any questions?"

Katherine raised her hand. "Gevanni won't get a bloody nose again, will he?"

"Hopefully not."

"Okay. I'll go get my shoes on." Katherine hopped down from the table she was sitting on and back to her room.

Gevanni, Rester and Halle all turned to look at Near. "Are you going to tell her?" Gevanni asked.

"Only if I have to. Things can't get serious between us, or when she goes back things might be different." Near explained.

"Well, Near, you will have to tell her if you don't want her to leave. She's pretty and its only a matter of time before-"

"I get it, Rester. We should get going now." Near announced as Katherine came back into the room.

"Oh, uh-err, Near, can I talk to you outside for a second?" Katherine asked nervously.

"Okay. Meet us outside in two minutes." Near instructed as Katherine led him from the small apartment to the outside world.

The sun was out and it smelled really good. "What do you want?"

"Near, I'm not totally sure that this mission is one hundred percent safe. So, incase either of us doesn't make it out…" Katherine bent down and kissed Near. This wasn't an innocent little peck like the first time. She really meant it, and Near could tell. "I love you." She whispered as she pulled away.

"The feeling is mutual." Near mumbled, staring at the crazy smile on Katherine's face.

"Finally!"

The pair turned to see the elder three of the group emerging from the building. "Halle, you are _so _immature."

"Whatever, lets just get going."

**. . . . . . . **

The five drove in silence. They all were drowning in anticipation and last minute doubts. All except Near, who had a hold on Katherine's hand. He was only concerned about two things- getting Natalie and the others making it out alive.

Rester, who Katherine had given permission to drive, parked a mile from the house with the blue roof. Mountains and trees were all around them, announcing that there was no turning back now.

"Lets go. We can't make her wait a second longer." Near said strongly, ready to get this mission over with and Natalie home.

**. . . . . . . **

"Get the girl, some strangers with weapons are waiting outside. I think they're comin' for her." The group's lookout instructed.

A man by the name of Harry jumped from his seat and headed in the direction of the room the white haired girl was kept in. Only moments later he returned, pulling the girl by the hair.

"The rest of ya, get out there and take care of our visitors. I'll take car o' the girl." Harry instructed. "Black n' Knightly screwed up. I dun think we'll make the same mistake." Harry said, pulling a knife out of his pants pocket and holding it against the girl's throat.

Natalie choked back tears. Nate was coming for her- and this man was going to kill her before he even has a chance.


	10. Finale Part Deux

**I love my reviewers, especially x-Xara-x who, apparently, was left half dead from my last cliffie. Sorry, I thought it was the best place to end without looking/sounding stupid :D **

**OH, I should warn you that Katherine, er, swears a lot in this chapter.**

**Me: Hi! I got our favorite detective here today! Everyone say hi to L!**

**L: Why was I taken from a sugar filled heaven?**

**Me: To do my disclaimer!**

**L: No.**

**Me: DO IT NOW!**

**L: THEREFORE YOU ARE KIRA!**

**Matt: Simsbabii doesn't own Death Note.**

**Me and L: Where did you come from?!**

**. . . . . . . . **

**10**

The tension in everyone was high as they made their way to the house. Well, sort of. Katherine was marveling at the big gun she had been given and Rester was making sure she didn't shoot anyone with it. The other three were tense, though.

"Pay attention Ruby." Near hissed through his teeth as they neared the front of the home.

"Sorry- HOLY FRACK!" They all jumped back slightly-with the exception of Katherine who leapt ten feet in the air – when four or five men burst through the front door.

There was a split second hesitation before people started firing. Katherine was cursing because she couldn't get the gun to fire. She was also terrified because her friends were being shot at and she couldn't work a goddamn gun.

"Leave it, we have to get inside." Near said loudly, pulling on her arm.

"Right. Natalie." Katherine followed after Near, avoiding the hail of bullets flying through the air. "Will they be alright?"

"Hopefully." Near said softly as they walked through the front door.

The two walked down the hall. It was absolutely silent inside, except for soft cries coming from everywhere. Near took the left side of the hall, while Katherine checked the left. Every single room had a child in it. By the time they came to the last door at the end of the hall, Katherine was practically in tears.

"Its so depressing. I can't believe all of these kids are here and in the other place. Near, we'll save them, too, right?"

"Natalie is our number one priority, Ruby." Near reminded her as they paused outside the door.

"Right. Natalie comes first." Katherine nodded sadly as Near slowly opened the door.

**. . . . . . . **

Natalie was breathing hard as the door at the end of the room slowly opened. She squeezed her eyes shut, expecting one of the men coming back to say her brother was dead. Instead, there was a soft cry and some breathing. Slowly she re-opened her eyes.

_My god he hasn't changed a bit. _Natalie thought, smiling on the inside. On the inside because on the outside her brother and a girl with bright red hair are standing at the end of a big metal room and a guy called Harry has a knife against her throat. Smiles are for when she isn't in a life-threatening position.

"Let her go." Nate said firmly, stepping forward.

"Come any closer boy an' I'll kill 'er." Harry threatened, pressing the blade against her throat.

Natalie and the red haired girl were both holding back tears. The red head touched Nate's shoulder. "Near, you heard what he said. He'll kill her."

_Near? The hell Nate what kind of a nickname is that? _

"I suggest you both leave now or I'll have ma' friends cone in an' kill you."

**. . . . . . . **

A surge of anger flooded through Near's body. How _dare _he. "No. We are not leaving without Natalie."

"If tha's what you want." The man holding onto Natalie pulled a gun out and before Near had time to register what he was doing, the man pulled the trigger and Katherine screamed.

"God fucking dammit!" She screamed, falling over and clutching her leg.

"You monster!" This was the first thing Near heard Natalie say.

He turned from Katherine's shaking form to Natalie. Tears were in her eyes.

"Shut your trap, brat." Harry barked.

"Let Natalie go and I won't turn you in." Near lied, holding his hand out.

Harry narrowed his eyes at Near. "Why should I believe you?"

"Because I want my sister back!" Near's voice rose as he got angrier.

Natalie is now a puddle of tears. Nate… so close. "Please."

"Shut up. Listen here, freaky little boy, I'm gonna kill your little friend there. Then I'll kill you and your sister. Then I leave happy. Got it?"

The brother and sister had a split second to react before Katherine was shot. They used it wisely.


	11. Finale Part Trois

**I love my reviewers, especially x-Xara-x who, apparently, was left half dead from my last cliffie. Sorry, I thought it was the best place to end without looking/sounding stupid :D **

**OH, I should warn you that Katherine, er, swears a lot in this chapter.**

**Me: *sniffsniff***

**Katherine: Stop crying!  
Me: I killed my readers!**

**Katherine: You shot me!**

**Me: NO! Harry the Evil shot you! I just told him to!**

**Katherine: But if I die, Near will miss me!**

**Me: Shut up, you were shot in the leg!  
Katherine: Remember in Twilight when Bella broke that artery in her leg…**

**Me: OH GOD NOT ANOTHER ONE!**

**Matt: Simsbabii doesn't own Death Note, just the Twilight-happy Katherine and Near's ~cute~ sister.**

**Me: Matt, you're grounded.**

**. . . . . . . . **

**11**

The brother and sister had a split second to react before Katherine was shot. They used it wisely. Near whipped around and grabbed Katherine's gun from the ground, and by the time he turned back Natalie was out of Harry's grip. Near aimed at the gun at Harry, who had his pointed at Katherine, who was whimpering on the ground.

Now, anybody with a brain knows that Near has terrible aim, so at the moment he is really hoping he does not have to shoot. Natalie is as well, but she's just scared. And Katherine doesn't care because there is a bullet in her leg.

"You gonna shoot me lil' boy?" Harry smirked evilly.

"Put your gun away and I won't have to." Near said, his voice not matching his face.

"Like hell I'll take orders from a lil' kid." Harry sneered.

Without thinking, Near pulled the trigger of Katherine's gun. His eyes widened as Harry lurched forward, holding his stomach where the bullet entered. Natalie ran up to Near and threw her arms around him. Near patted her back.

"You smell." He whispered.

"I know. Now come on we have to get out of here!" Natalie released Near and looked at Katherine, biting her nails nervously.

Near nodded, and bent down to pick up Katherine. Three people appeared in the doorway, frustrated and anxious. Their eyes went from Near, to Katherine to the strange girl standing there.

"Is that her?" Gevanni asked.

"Yes. Gevanni, Rester, Halle, this is -ugh- my sister Natalie." Near introduced as he lifted Katherine from the ground.

"What happened to Ruby?" Halle pointed to Katherine.

"She was shot by the man who was holding Natalie." Near explained, heading out of the room.

Natalie bit her lip and followed after Near, "Nate, where are we going to go now?"

"First, you are required to call me Near. Second, we are getting the both of you to a hospital so that you can be tended to." Near explained.

"Oh, okay."

**. . . **

**One Week Later**

**. . . **

Natalie sat cross-legged on the floor next to Near, who was playing with his robots. Katherine was standing next to them, propped up on crutches and holding a newspaper. The headline stated '**Girl missing for 12 years found by brother last week**'

"Near, we're still on the front page." She said idly, tossing the paper on top of Near's toys.

"This isn't surprising. A girl is missing for twelve years, proclaimed dead and then found by her brother."

"How many times are they going to run that stupid story? They should do an article on something more interesting, like what to do incase zombies attack, or how to survive the apocalypse or something." Natalie said, rolling onto her back.

"Natalie, you're insane."

Natalie laughed, "That's what the doctors told me!"

Katherine giggled, and sat down next to Near, taking the robots from his hands.

"Give those back." He demanded.

"Gonna have to kiss me to get them back." Katherine taunted, holding the robots above Near's head.

Near gave Katherine an irritated look, and she returned it. Sighing, Near leaned up and pecked Katherine on the lips. Katherine smirked in triumph and gave Near his toys back.

"You are so easily manipulated." She teased.

"You should return to your home. Don't you think your family misses you?" Near said, looking at Katherine sadly.

"Wait, you two don't live together?" Natalie pouted in confusion.

"No, we don't." Near explained.

"Oh."

"Near, I don't want to go back. I wanna stay with _you_." Katherine cooed, stretching out the 'oo' in 'you'.

"How sweet." The three turned to see Halle standing in the doorway.

"Leave us be, Halle. You irritate me." Natalie instructed, pointed at Halle.

"I've known you for a week."

"You irritate Ruby therefore you irritate me." Natalie scowled at Halle.

"Halle? Natalie, Halle is like, my bestest friend ever!"

"Okay! Halle, congratulations you are my best friend too!"

"You're insane." Halle stated.

"We know." The three younger adults said. They all (well, except Near of course) burst out laughing.

**. . . . . . . **

**How was the ending? Good? Bad? Cheesy? Suck-ish? TELL ME!**

**Oh, and if you review I'll write a companion to this about Katherine and Near's days at Wammy's House. **


End file.
